Meeting Michael Angelo
by that1girl21
Summary: Recently re-watched the Season 5 episode "First Blood" and was reminded that Katherine Moennig had a brief appearance in it. As such, how could I not write this? Femmslash.


Deb and Masuka walked into Michael Angelo's tattoo place and there noses were immediately assaulted by the smell of sweat and ink- two of the things that usually kept Deb away from a place like this, along with the sights of needles digging into people's skin, drawing blood and (in some cases) puss.

"Tramp stamp. I think I'm in love." Masuka said in regard to a half-dressed woman sitting just a few feet away.

"If she's into needles, why don't you show her your dick?" Deb asked him. Masuka just kinda looked at her. "That's disgusting!"

"You are so judgemental, Morgan. Come on, we all have our own ways of expressing ourselves. I have my ink and you have your..." Masuka made a gesture with his hands like he was talking about her breasts, but instead said "Man boots."

"Yeah, well expect my man boots up your ass if you're waisting my time. Okay?"

At this moment, they both heard a voice call to them from behind a counter. "Vincent?"

Deb turned toward the source of the voice and the word "Yowza!" immediately went off in her head. She had expected Michael Angelo to be some fat, overly tattooed, bearded guy you might expect to see on a horror movie set doing monsterm makeup, but instead, she was a woman. A surprisingly attractive woman, as a matter of fact, despite the peircings and tattoos.

"That's Michael Angelo?" Deb asked.

"The one and only."

As they walked over to her, and Masuka said his "Hello's," Deb took the time to examine the woman. She was a little shorter than Deb with short brown hair and a very nice slender body covered by a blue and white sleeveless shirt that showed off so much cleavage that Debra could see her black bra underneath, and Deb liked wha she saw. Deb had always kinda been into women. She had gone through that little cliched "college girl-experimentation phase" and then went back to men, but there was always a part of her that remained a bit bi-curious and the sight in front of her was making all of those desires come back.

"...And this is the detective I was telling you about. Detectve Morgan." Masuka's intro brought her attention back to where they were, though she still had trouble holding still.

Michael Angelo grabbed onto Deb's hand and shook it gently. "Enchante." Even her voice was sexy.

"Right." Was all Deb could say to that. It took her a second to remember why they were here. "Mind taking a look at something for us?"

"Any friend of sugar's is a friend of mine." Michael Angelo said.

"Sugar?" Masuka just laughed, but Deb shut him up, thinking there was some perverted history to that name. "Okay." She gave her notepad to Michael Angelo. "We interviewed this kid who saw this on the hand of a suspect we're looking for. Any idea what it means?"

As Michael Angelo looked at the drawing, Deb eyed all of the necklaces she was wearing that went so low as to drop down into her shirt between her breasts.

"Crude, simplistic, but It's definitely an eye." she said. "Look!" Michael Angelo walked over a few steps and Deb dropped her eyes down to the tight pair of jeans she was wearing and hugged the curves of her ass. God, she hoped Masuka wasn't noticing her staring. "The similarity." Michael Angelo brought back a scarpbook of tattoos. "See?"

"And that would mean?" Deb asked.

"Eyes symbolize the third eye in our minds, like the God horus and also..." Michael Angelo took the notepad and began to draw on it, bending over and allowing Deb to take a look down her shirt. "Just like..." Michael Angelo looked up at them again, turning it in a way that, for a second, made it look like it was trying to be a sexy look. Maybe just Deb's imagination. "...The back of a dollar bill."

"Hmm. Have you ever done something like this?" Deb asked.

"Well, if I had, I would have remembered it." Michael Angelo said.

By now, the feeling between Deb's legs was becomming unbearable and she needed to leave. "Anything else you can tell us? We're kind of desperate here."

"Without it in front of me, that's the best I can do." Deb just looked disappointed. "I'm sorry." Something about that apology was very soft, gentle in a way that caught Deb off guard.

"No, it's okay." Deb said just as softly.

"M, thank you so much anyways." Masuka said, shaking her hand.

"Always for you." And you..." she turned to Deb and grabbed her hand just as gently as before, this time caressing Deb's thumb with her own. "You come see me anytime, okay?" Did she notice the staring? "Okay, thank you."

"Okay." Michael Angelo held onto her hand for an extra few seconds.

"Okay, bye." Deb finally turned away and started to breath again.

"Hey, I think she likes you." Masuka said, predictably.

"Don't ever speak about this." Deb ordered, her gaze once again turning to Michael Angelo at the front counter, who was just flipping through her book.

"Since we're already here, why don't you get Quinn's name put on your-"

"Hey, I have a gun!" Deb snapped at Masuka.

"I'll just wait in the car." he said before taking off in a hurry.

Deb, however, stayed for a moment and looked back and forth between the exit and Michael Angelo. It was strange how tattoos and peircings could be a turn off for her at times, but this woman made them all look extremely hot. Deb couldn't place what it was. All she knew is that this was a woman she definitely wanted to see again if only to have the chance to check her out a bit more, which is why she walked back to the counter.

Michael Angelo looked up at her with a smile on her face. "Back so soon?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just wondering how late you were open. I didn't see a sign." Deb immediately went red. Why did she say that? The sign was right there.

"Well, we normally close around ten tonight, but I'll be here until eleven if you want to come in then, I could give you something." She said.

"Good. Good. Sounds good." Deb stammered and walked away, feeling like a dork for the first time since freshman year in high school.

The rest of the day went about as slow as you can imagine. Every single minute felt like fifteen, not helping was the fact that Deb couldn't get that woman ot of her head and wasn't into the idea of going to the bathroom in the police station to releive herself.

"Just wait until eleven?" she told herself. "Just wait until eleven."

And wait she did. For a good seven or eight hours she went about her police work, sat at a desk, did what she did every other day of the year... until she finally found herself in her parked car, staring at the lit up "OPEN" sign on the wndow of Michael Angelo's tattoo parlor. Even after the light went off, she still sat there asking herself "What am I doing? Is this a fucking date? A booty call? Where is this going?"

Whether it was going anywhere was irrelevant. She was there and she got out of her car and walked into the parlor to find it completely empty and quiet. So quiet, in fact, that the bell on top of the door actually startled her, but not nearly as much as the sight of Michael Angelo walking out from behind a corner.

"Detective Morgan! Right on time." she said, drying her hands off with a wrag.

"I'm usually pretty punctual, I guess." Deb shrugged.

"That's good. Take a seat anywhere you like. I'll be right with you." Michael Angelo disappeared behind the wall.

Deb just tossed her jacket onto a chair and sat down in the one closest to it, as she waited, she noticed how quiet the place was. Like there wasn't a living soul around for miles except her and Michael Angelo.

"So!" She heard the woman call as she walked into the room Deb took the time to note that she was no longer wearing her necklaces and bracelets she had on before, but other than that, everything was the same. "What are we getting today?"

Deb swallowed hard. "I... I don't really know. I hadn't thought about it."

"Hmm... that's funny." Michael Angelo sat down in front of her, grabbing a needle. "Usually when people get a tattoo as a spurr of the moment thing, it's because they're drunk. You look pretty sober to me."

"Sober? Yep. Pretty sober." Deb was sounding like moron now. This was clearly not well thought out.

"Well, why don't we figure out where you want to get it and we'll go from there?"

"Okay. Well, I don't really want it to be anywhere anybody can see it. You know. I have to keep up appearances." Deb said, he first coherant statement since she walked in there.

"That's kinda tricky. Do you go to the beach often?"

"Not often. Every once in a while, though."

"Do you wear a bikini or one-peice?"

"Bikini." Deb said nervously.

"Good." Michael Angelo whispered uner her breath. "Well, your bikini is going to show it off unless we put it one of three places." she pointed at three places on Deb's body: her breasts and her vagina.

"Well, how about just- the back. Like, my shoulder, or something. Y'know." Deb suggested.

"Okay, fine." Michael Angelo put her needle down. "So, what would you like to get? Boyfriend's name, maybe?"

"I don't have one." Deb said, which was true.

"That's good. Although, I find it hard to beleive with your looks." Michael Angelo eyed her up and down just as Deb had before.

Deb just chuckled nervously. "Do you hit on all your customers, or am I a special case?"

"You're a special case." Michael Angelo leaned foreward a bit in her chair to look into Deb's eyes. "So, no boyfriend, huh?"

"No. Kind of a fuck buddy, that's about it." Deb knew what was comming and braced herself for it.

"You know the good thing about Fuck buddies is that, unlike relationships, you can have more than one at a time."

"Yeah."

"Would you ever consider having another one?"

Deb couldn't hold back anymore. She just said it. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

That was the line that did it. In an instant, Deb pulled Michael Angelo's lips to her's and the two women were kissing with all the passion and lust they could muster up, tongues dueling for dominance in their mouths and hands roaming all over each other's bodies.

Michael Angelo climbed onto Debra's lap, taking her by surprise as Michael Angelo kissed her, her hands sliding to her face as she thrust her tongue into her mouth. Deb moaned at the feeling of the woman's lips on her's, her own hands sliding up Michael Angelo's waist to hold her ribs, close to her breasts. They kissed deeply, sexual aggression pouring out, Michael Angelo's hands slid from Deb's face down to her chest, giving a good firm squeeze to her breasts through the bra. After a few minutes, they realized the chair couldn't hold them both and Debra pushed Michael Angelo back onto the floor without their lips seperating. On the floor, Deb's hands found their way down to Michael Angelo's ass, squeezing it tightly through her tight jeans.

Michael Angelo's hands moved to the bottom of her blue and white shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off and allow Deb to remove her own yellow button-up top. Deb's long dark hair dropped down around her shoulders as she reached back to unhook her bra, allowing Michael Angelo to see her breasts. Michael Angelo immediately stroked the soft skin of her breasts while Deb reached behind the woman to unhook her own bra, allowing the pair of breasts that had haunted her thoughts all day to finally be seen.

Both women just sat there admiring each other's breasts, playing with the nipples to stiffen them up completely, groping them, kneading them in their fingers, and then comming together once again for a heated kiss. Deb pulled her arms round Michael Angelo's back, feeling her breasts pressed against her own. She had forgotten how good that felt.

Soon, the kiss became slow, more delicate as they caressed one another. Deb's hands rising to once more hold and squeeze her new friend's breasts. Michael Angelo's hand slid down over her stomach, feeling her abs that she had earned from her days at the gym, and then the hands moved down to the top of her pants. Michael Angelo quickly tugged at them, slipping them down Deb's legs, lifting her ass to help her get them off, Deb getting into a kneeling position as she slid them off, Michael Angelo's fingers immediately slipping beneath the waistband of the black thong she found underneath them. They were quickly removed too, revealing her pretty shaved pussy. Michael Angelo very quickly turned Deb over and began lowering herself down her body.

"Oooooh, fuck!" Deb moaned with a smile on her face as Michael Angelo spread her legs apart and dove down between them.

She gave a long lick up Deb's labia, making her shiver, the tongue brushing at her clit. Michael Angelo gave a smile as she carefully let the tip of her tongue rub and circle at Deb's pussy, making her shift about restlessly, before Michael Angelo started licking up the entrance to her pussy, Deb groaning with pleasure, enthusiastically kicking her legs up. She smiled and continued to lick at her clit now, flicking her tongue again's the woman's lips.

Deb kept moaning and groaning as she felt the sensations coursing through her, the wonderful feeling of having her pussy licked that only women could provide her. Deb could feel every tiny sensation as the woman licked her, her tongue so soft and yet so rough as it slid over her most delicate areas, making her shudder, tasting her thick, tasty juices, gathering them all up with her tongue as she enjoyed the unique flavour of the gorgeous detective.

Michael Angelo's hands slipped back over Deb's skin, down her trembling, tensing body to her hips, which she carefully dragged her fingers round to her thighs, giving them both a good squeeze she continued to lick at her. Her hands pushed up her thighs, hooking under her knees and pulling her legs up, rolling her hips so that she could easily sink her tongue deep inside Deb, making her cry out loud as her orgasm began to rip through her. She felt Deb clench tightly.

Deb yelled out, her body alight with sensations as the tongue started to thrust in and out of her rapidly, burying it again and then circling it inside her, making Deb whimper when she felt Michael Angelo take it out of her.

"No! No, no, no! More! Please!" Deb begged, gently pushing the woman's head down between her legs.

Deb loved the affect this woman had on her. The way her heart raced, the way her pussy moistened up so easily around her.

Michael Angelo gladly gave into Deb's request and continued to lick at her more, taking her all the way this time she buried her tongue deep inside Deb, making her gasp as Michael Angelo delved deep into her, before suddenly pulling up from between her legs, sliding up over her body to kiss her. She thrust her tongue deep into Deb's mouth, allowing her to taste her own juices on it as she kissed back, and sucked at Michael Angelo's tongue. This woman was so hungry for her. Michael Angelo gave a groan as Deb's fingers found their way to her hot, waiting pussy, letting out a stuttered breath as her talented fingers started to work round her little centre of pleasure, their kisses fading away as Michael Angelo became overwhelmed by the feeling.

Deb smiled as she watched her new friend shudder at her touches. She momentarily applied pressure and Michael Angelo gasped loudly, grinding her hips up into her finger's, her own hands reaching up to grab Deb's breasts as she brushed a finger down her soaking entrance. Deb fingered her harder and harder, her finger sliding back to find Michael Angelo's nipples, circling them a moment to make them completely stiffen before giving them a pinch, which spurred Deb to sink a finger right the way into Michael Angelo's hot, snug pussy, which instantly made her groan sigh in near relief and wiggle down on it, losing her concentration on the woman's chest.

Deb started to thrust the finger deeply into her, curling it back and making her tunnel squeeze down around her finger, which only made her determined to finger Michael Angelo harder, making her arch up from the floor with a moan of ecstasy. Deb's thumb smoothly found her clit once more, making her groan deeply, squealing and rubbed both G-spot and clit to take her hurtling towards an orgasm. She immediately gave a more vigorous rub to the wet pussy, making her gasp of surprise and pleasure, smiling up at Deb as she leaned over her to softly kiss her on the lips.

They both giggled like schoolgirls before kissing once more, their smooth, naked bodies writhing and sliding together, breasts pressing into one another's before Michael Angelo slipped downwards, dragging her lips and nose over Deb's soft abs with hot breaths.

Deb's skin began to crawl and a shiver ran up her body as she pushed her hips up toward Michael Angelo's face. The woman ran her tongue up her wet entrance, teasing only for a moment before diving right in. Deb shuddered at the feeling. Her hand stroked up Deb's soft thighs, squeezing firmly and stroking the insides of them as she went to work eating her out, which immediately made her gasp and moan in pleasure and writhe on floor beneath her. There are very few thing Deb loved more than being eaten out, and this woman definitely loved to lick. She slid her tongue down between the folds of her pussy, her friend's juices abundant and making it wonderfully slippery. She was so wet. She licked the full length of her pussy, tasting the thick, slick juices as she did so, rolling her tongue to fully enjoy them before she slipped her tongue just a little way into Deb, feeling her pussy instinctively clench around the tip of her tongue, involuntarily squeezing it back out again as Michael Angelo smiled, flicking her tongue quite aggressively back onto her clit again to make her gasp and tense up in pleasure from it.

Deb's hand stroked through Michael Angelo's hair as she attached her lips to her clit, sucking gently on it, using her lips to massage and nibble at it, making Deb roll her hips and groan gently.

Deb's soon pulled her back up to her for another kiss. Michael Angelo dragged the tip of her hot tongue up underneath her chin, and over her lips. Their tongues just poured into each other's mouths, sliding past each other and curling together as their lips pressed firmly together, both of them groaning as they pulled as close as they could to each other, their smooth, naked breasts pressing together, Deb's toned, tight abs pressed against Michael Angelo's, their legs tangled in each other as their hands starting to roam and grab at one another's bodies, until Michael Angelo sudden broke away with a long gasp of air, grabbing Deb's breasts firmly before she suddenly turned round, swiftly slotting into a 69 position and pushing her pussy back down towards Deb, who just smiled and slid her hands up over Michael Angelo's ass, spreading the cheeks to fully reveal her dripping pussy before she took hold of Michael Angelo's hips and buried her mouth into her, driving her tongue right inside of it, feeling her snug pussy squeeze at her tongue.

Michael Angelo cried out with pleasure, grinding down into Deb's hungry mouth as she delved her tongue inside her, circling it to stroke at the walls of her velvet tunnel, lapping up her juices as Michael Angelo dropped her own mouth to the sweet, smooth pussy beneath her, making her whole body jolt at the sudden but welcome intrusion of the tongue.

They went on like this for quite a while, each both in a race to make the other come, growing more and more intense as time went on before they were both completely spent.

Deb came first, Michael Angelo's fingers and her tongue were too much to hold back, making her shudder uncontrollably as it hit her, gasping raggedly into Deb's sweet pussy, unable to continue licking it for a moment as she was overwhelmed by the sensations. Deb let the orgasm wash over her, losing herself to it, shaking and clenching. Michael Angelo followed soon after, screaming with pleasure, squirting on Deb's mouth

"Oh fuck!" Michael Angelo cried as shuddered with orgasm, her whole body quaking as she creamed on Deb's tongue, the saucy brunette still devouring her pussy despite her own fading orgasm.

Both women just held onto each other's bodies for a minute, staying in the 69 position before Michael Angelo rearranged herself to lay ontop of Deb, kissing her gently.

"That was... fucking amazing." Michael Angelo rested her head on Deb's chest.

"Fuck yeah, it was." Deb just looked up at the ceiling. "Want to do that again?"

Michael Angelo looked up at her, not having expected her to say that. They both laughed at each other and Michael Angelo stood up, giving Deb a hand and lifting her to her feet.

"Yes, I would love to do it again. But, this time, why don't we use a bed?" Michael Angelo suggested.

"Do you live far?" Deb gathered up her clothes.

"Just ten feet above your head." Michael Angelo walked a few steps ahead of Deb, leading her to some stairs up to her apartment. As they climbed the stairs, Deb smiled and braced herself for one of the longes, and yet most enjoyable, nights of her life.


End file.
